Lo que hay más allá de la guerra
by Seth Snape Lupin
Summary: ¿Qué sucede con las personas que están del otro lado cuando una guerra termina?  Si alguien supiera que le había ofrecido una taza de té al señor tenebroso, tal vez lo cruciarían por semejante declaración. -    - Historia yaoi -


Lo que hay más allá de la guerra

Autor: Seth Snape Malfoy

Beta: Karuka_g

Género: Romance, Drama

Personajes: Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje; _(YAOI, Slash, etc. no apto para homofobicos)_

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling y la idea de la historia mía, una disculpa si se llegara a parecer con la de alguien más; que por mi bien espero que eso no pase.

Resumen: ¿Qué sucede con las personas que están del otro lado cuando una guerra termina?

Si alguien supiera que le había ofrecido una taza de té al señor tenebroso, tal vez lo cruciarían por semejante declaración.

El lugar estaba repleto de aurores, sin embargo los mortífagos presentes se encontraban en menor número de lo esperado; aquello no parecía una guerra sino una masacre en la que unos pocos enmascarados atacaban fervientemente. Se podía ver incluso como parecían estar esperando que una maldición les llegara pues permanecían en primera línea de fuego de los aurores.

Avada kedavra. –lanzó contra un mortífago que se encontraba cerca viendo en ese instante su cuerpo desvanecerse en el aire. Por un momento pensó que había visto mal pero juraría que estaba sonriendo cuando lo atacó.

En aquel lugar había pocos cuerpos de mortífagos y muchos menos de aurores, se podía ver a la mayoría de los aliados de quien-tu-sabes desintegrarse al ser maldecidos. Aquello era sin duda bastante peculiar. A lo lejos vio a Harry dirigirse rápidamente hacia Voldemort observando también a Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, ya sin antifaz, peleando arduamente contra algunos miembros de la orden.

Sintió sobre él una mirada penetrante haciendo que girara su cabeza para toparse con unos ojos violetas igualmente penetrantes. Ahí estaba esa mirada que tantas veces había visto en ese ser que me sacó de la podredumbre y por un instante dejó que los recuerdos le embargaran…

-Recuerdo-

Estaba solo; Sirius había sido encarcelado y él se encontraba apresado por su situación de licántropo. Ya no valía la pena esperar mucho del Ministerio pues se sabía que estaban dando caza a los de su especie. El verdugo estaría afilando su hoja para acabar con él como si se tratara de un animal peligroso de la sección de control de criaturas mágicas.

Tenía miedo, no pánico ante la incertidumbre de saber qué harían ahora con él, estaba resignado a la imposibilidad de escapar de su destino. Estaba encerrado en una celda de alta seguridad y esa misma tarde había confirmado sus sospechas: el ministro había dictado la orden de ejecución para el amanecer. Aquellas celdas individuales eran pequeñas y apretadas; la mayoría llenas de mortífagos recién capturado tras la última redada y sin embargo ahí estaba, el único "civil". No pertenecía a ningún bando ni tenía relación directa con alguien que estuviera en ellos, estaba ahí sabiendo que los demás no le tomarían en cuenta.

Un estridente sonido le sacó de esas observaciones. El techo desapareció en gran parte y algunas celdas perdieron su ubicación. Su suerte era remotamente jodida, eso todos lo sabían y por Merlín que iba a comprobarlo en aquel instante. Tras el estruendo, muchos encapuchados de máscaras blancas y vestidos con túnicas esperas aparecieron entre los cuales resaltaba una excepción, una muy puta excepción que centró toda su atención: un hombre de apenas 30 años de cabellos tan negros como la noche que le recordaban profundamente a unos que había amando mucho tiempo atrás. Este personaje poseía, en lugar de unos ojos del mismo color, unos impactantes ojos violetas que le hacían increíblemente apuesto junto con su complexión delgada. Era un mortífago sí, pero uno especialmente follable.

Lo decía y mantenía, su suerte era remotamente jodida… ¿Para qué negarlo cuando tenía su miembro muy duro desde hacía rato?

Aquellos tipos se encontraban allí para liberar a los mortífagos que se hallaran es las celdas, con vida al menos. La mayoría habían sido liberados cuando esos intensos ojos violetas se posaron de sobre él haciendo que se estremeciera.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó sin vacilar.

-Lupin, Remus Lupin. –contestó lo más calmado que su cuerpo pudo aparentar pero sin dejar de mirarle.

Sin que aquel hombre sacara su varita, sin siquiera mover los labios, la puerta de la celda cedió ante su magia.

-Ven conmigo. –pronunció.

-Soy un hombre lobo. –explicó sabiendo que no tenía caso ocultar la verdad de su condición.

-¿Y? ¿Vienes o no? –cuestionó él extendiendo su mano.

¡Se trataba de un mortífago! Por Merlín y los cuatro grandes magos, ¿cómo podía pasar eso? En cualquier otra circunstancia no hubiera considerado aquella proposición pero ahora estaba ahí meditando qué hacer, pensando si ser uno de ellos sabiendo que si se quedaba el siguiente amanecer sería el último. Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, teniendo la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, ¿quién desearía realmente morir?

Tomó su mano mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y de un tirón salió de la mugrienta celda; ya no podía echarse para atrás, había firmado su sentencia y lo había hecho con todo gusto: prefería ser un traidor vivo y feliz a ser alguien con honor pero siendo a la vez un monstruo para todos.

Sin más, desaparecieron.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Ahora ahí, mirando esos ojos que alguna vez le dieron tanta felicidad, no sabía que pensar. Era inevitable, la orden estaba arrasando a los traidores; si el Lord moría en esa última guerra por fin llegaría la paz al mundo mágico y él volvería a estar solo.

Una imperdonable salida de los labios de Granger impactó en el pecho de Narcisa Malfoy cuyo cuerpo calló en el pasto. Segundos después y aprovechando que tanto ella como Ron estaban luchando con el matrimonio, el pelirrojo lanzó otra directa a Lucius Malfoy cuyo cuerpo se desvaneció en el aire a diferencia del de su esposa. Todo pasaba tan rápido que no lograba comprender bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Era sabido que en aquella lucha pocos eran los estudiantes que peleaban y uno en particular estaba completamente destrozado, un muchacho de cabello rubio acababa de ver como mataban a su padres frente a él. Con un rápido movimiento de varita cambió su uniforme por una túnica espesa haciendo aparecer un antifaz en su rostro; el joven estaba declarando para todos los demás que era un mortífago. ¡Era inaudito, literalmente un suicidio! Fue entonces cuando Voldemort le lanzó un extraño hechizo al joven Malfoy del cual no se observó efecto alguno.

El muchacho, Draco, inició entonces su batalla sin matar a ninguno de sus oponentes; simplemente les hería de gravedad e incluso utilizaba la maldición Criciatus. De hecho estaba por usarla contra un auror que era un blanco perfecto cuando Minerva le emboscó por detrás usando una treta muy sucia y nada propia de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; sin embargo negar que la razón de esa mujer no estaba nublada en aquel instante no habría sido acertado. Con su varita en alto la mujer comenzó a conjurar un poderoso hechizo que no consiguió lanzar pues fue golpeada con otra magia mandándola lejos del muchacho. Era Severus.

Todos los presentes le miraron impresionados incluidos algunos mortífagos que sabían de su traición. La mirada triste del director tal vez era la más afligida; aquel hombre le había amado como a un hijo y ese hijo por fin había tomado un bando que no fue el de la luz. Severus empezó entonces a maldecir a todo aquel que se acercaba a Draco apuntando directamente al director.

En cierta manera aquello también había sido culpa suya…

-Recuerdo-

Llevaba un mes desde que se anunciara su "secuestro" cuando por fin la gente empezaba a mostrar cierto interés por el asqueroso licántropo. Pero al contrario de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, él se encontraba mejor de lo esperado. Había llegado a la mansión Riddle y todo le parecía irreal: era de pared blanca, exquisita, con accesorios costosos, y elegante.

Sintió miedo al notar unas manos que lo tomaban firmemente de su cintura haciéndole pensar que hasta ahí había llegado, que su paseo se había terminado. Al voltear se encontró con el hombre de ojos violetas.

-Eres hermoso. –susurró el hombre en su oreja- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo para siempre?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse de oreja a oreja al escuchar aquellos. Aquel exquisito espécimen lo seducía con facilidad y cómo negarse a tan increíble manjar. Esa noche cayó entre sábanos de seda negra.

Cuando el amanecer llegó hasta su cuerpo desnudo sobre una amplia cama no supo cuán increíble iba a ser ese día. Se levantó enseguida para ver a su durmiente pareja observando coda parte de él; él no llevaba la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo como todos los mortífagos. Eso le dejó confuso, ¿acaso aquel hombre no era un mortífago? ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Se convertiría en uno? ¿Lo torturarían? ¿Lo violarían? Entró en pánico con sólo pensar en aquello y con rapidez huyó de esa estancia teniendo como única prenda una bata fina de color verde que se encontraba seca. Tomó el primer corredor que se abrió ante él tratando de no hacer ruido llegando a unas escaleras de forma semicircular que bajó rápidamente sin fijarse de a donde conducían: un gran salón y un muy estúpido error por su parte.

Se encontraba en un enorme salón todo decorado en colores claros y lleno de gente imaginando que el segundo piso y las escaleras debían tener un hechizo silenciador. En un instante se vio observado por cientos de hombres vestidos con túnicas negras pero sin antifaces en sus rostros. Más paralizado de lo que ya estaba se sintió cuando reparó en el detalle de que todos estaban arrodillados ante él en lugar de estar cruciándolo. Seguramente había muerto y habían tenido la decencia de comunicárselo.

-Disculpe Amo. –dijo un elfo apareciendo de la nada junto a él- El Amo Señor, lo está esperando en el comedor. ¿Viene conmigo Amo?

Durante los días siguientes fue asimilando todo lo que le había pasado. Ahora era la pareja del señor tenebroso y todo lo que él mandara se tendría que obedecer al pie de la letra. Además, tenía una escolta personal de dos mortífagos que le cuidaba todo el tiempo que el lord no se encontrara con él; y pasara por donde pasara todos se arrodillaban ante él incluso si aquello no había sido capricho suyo. Fue entonces cuando descubrió lo que era la legeremancia.

La casa fue remodelada cambiando lo tonos claros que ya tenía por otros aún más claros lo que la dejaban prácticamente blanca. El jardín fue ampliado tres veces gracias a un pequeño pensamiento sobre el lugar y lo que le gustaba pasear por él. Y no sólo eso, había subido cinco kilos en un solo mes por la cantidad de chocolates finos que le traía su pareja a cada salida que hacía. En su vida había sido tan consentido como lo era ahora…

Un día mientras tomaba el té con el jardín con su escolta personal agradeció no estar rodeado de todos aquellos súbditos pues así podría quitarse su antifaz y disfrutar del maravilloso día que estaba presenciando. Por orden de su pareja no debía bajo ninguna circunstancia quitarse el antifaz frene a ningún mortífago que no fuera su escolta o él mismo, todo para mantenerlo seguro le había dicho.

-¿Qué día es hoy? –preguntó por mera casualidad.

-Nueve de enero Amo. –contestó uno de sus guardia.

En ese momento recordó a alguien en particular, unos bellos ojos negros y un pelo oscuro… sólo fue un instante pero el corazón se le llenó de melancolía que tan pronto como apareció ese sentimiento se marchó. Había sentido el cambio de magia y eso le puso inmensamente feliz pues su pareja había llegado; nunca sospechó que su señor había llegado a ver lo que había en su mente.

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que desapareciera, los ataques del que no debe ser nombrado eran cada vez menores y su grupo de mortífagos reducido. Ese día después de recibir una enorme caja de chocolates de Honeydukes, fue citado en el despacho del Lord. Estaba realmente nervioso; su amado pelinegro llevaba varios días distante con él, salía muy seguido, regresaba tarde, no sabía qué le pasaba y todo aquello empezaba a ponerle depresivo que se sumaba al acercamiento de la luna llena.

Tocó la puerta.

-Adelante. –le dijo la voz desde el interior.

-¿Deseabas verme mi señor? –preguntó a la vez que se arrodilló a sus pies.

-¡Lupin! –pronunció arrastrando su apellido como cuando se encontraba muy cabreado o muy celoso- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso? No eres mi súbdito, eres MI PAREJA.

Se giró completamente para tomar la mano del hombre haciendo que se levantara firmemente.

-Te he traído un regalo. –susurró mientras lamía una de sus orejas- Mira…

Con un solo movimiento de varita abrió la otra puerta del despacho, la que se encontraba más alejada de ellos y ahí, frente a ellos, se encontraba un joven arrodillado con la cabeza baja. No era necesario ver su rostro para saber quién era, ese cabello, ese cuerpo, ese aroma… Era Snape. Rápidamente caminó hacia él tomándolo rudamente y trayéndolo hacia mí de un tiró le retiró las pesadas túnicas negras como las de cualquier mortífago descubriendo así el antebrazo izquierdo. Ahí, sobre la blanca piel, la marca tenebrosa resaltaba.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó en un susurro sin dirigir realmente la pregunta a nadie específico.

-Por amor. –respondió Tom a la vez que el joven decía- Por venganza.

Esa noche entendió la razón de Snape para unirse a los mortífagos: deseaba poder para vengarse de quienes le habían hecho daño. No sería hasta mucho tiempo después cuando el mortífago descubriría quien era la pareja de su Amo, y sería cuando ya tuviera su confianza al haberlo protegido de los demás incluso de los arranques de mal humor del Lord.

El hombre no tomó su regalo sino que lo dejó al servicio de su Amo como pocionista dejando bien claro que él quería a ese joven pero que amaba al Lord y que nunca lo cambiaría por nadie más. Él sabía que si no hubiera sentido debilidad por ese hombre, el Lord no le habría buscado para entregárselo; en gran parte todo fue culpa suya.

-Fin del recuerdo-

El combate continuaba y frente a él se encontraba uno de los mortífagos más revoltosos que el lord tenía a su servicio; aún con el paso de los años, todavía era capaz de reconocer a la perfección a quienes por un tiempo también fueran sus súbditos. Con un par de hechizos logró deshacerse de él quedando frente al mismo Voldemort sintiendo su cuerpo temblar al recordar a su amante devoto; si al menos no hubiera sido tan celoso James no estaría muerto ni Sirius prófugo. Por esta misma razón tuvieron que separarse para que él volviera al mundo como el que logró sobrevivir y fingir que lo que tuvieron nunca pasó, tan sólo Tom como su guardia y Severus fueron los únicos que conocían su identidad. Para protegerlo el Lord había decidido mantenerlo al margen de la guerra haciendo que quedara en el lado de la luz y que no expusiera su vida designando a Severus como espía para así cuidarlo.

De repente recordó… Si alguien supiera que le había ofrecido una taza de té al señor tenebroso, tal vez lo cruciarían por semejante declaración.

- Recuerdo-

Se encontraba en una mugrienta habitación, solo y sufriendo de hambre. Desde que había sido encontrado por los aurores estaba constantemente vigilado debido a su condición. Su amante había desaparecido al igual que el resto de mortífagos, y Severus se encontraba encerrado en el castillo desde que se hizo espía de Dumbledore.

El dinero que conseguía con sus trabajos temporales empezaba a ser escaso. Además sólo conservaba como pertenencias valiosas una túnica de color plata con finos detalles en las mangas que le había regalado su pareja y un antifaz gris con decorado en oro blanco igual al del Lord salvo que éste era de color negro.

Era de noche y los recuerdos asaltaban su mente coincidiendo con aquella fecha clave: aquel día hacía un año que lo había rescatado de la celda del Ministerio. La nostalgia bañaba el ambiente a la vez que le quitaba un encantamiento a su maleta para así poder sacar esa fina prenda que escondía allí. El corazón se le encogía al pensar donde estaría su amado Lord y si se encontraría en peligro.

Aquella noche era particularmente fría, o tal vez aquel cuarto era demasiado miserable para guardar algo de calor; no sabía la respuesta pero lo que sí sabía era que anhelaba una taza de chocolate que lamentablemente era demasiado lujo. Un té caliente también sería un lujo aunque ese sí que se lo podía conceder. En cuestión de minutos se encontraba de pie calentando una tetera mientras sacaba una taza y ponía un poco de azúcar en ella. Fue entonces cuando sintió unas manos escurridizas pasar por su cintura haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente al reconocer esa caricia en particular: era la de su señor; pero aquello sería imposible, se encontraba vigilado por el Ministerio… no podía ser él.

-Shhh, no digas nada cariño. –dijo la voz del intruso que reconoció inmediatamente como la de…- Te extrañé tanto. No te preocupes por los aurores, ni aunque estuviera delante de ellos sabrían que estoy aquí.

-¿Pero cómo? –seguía preguntando aún de espaldas y en shock.

-Tengo que irme por un tiempo… Te dejaré una cuenta en el banco pero trata de pasar desapercibido. –le dijo lamiendo en ese instante una oreja- Severus te espera en el castillo; seguro que el vejete no te negará un puesto como profesor. Encontré –comenzó a decir metiendo una mano por debajo del desgastado suéter que llevaba- una información muy interesante que debo averiguar pero te prometo que volveré pronto por ti.

-¿Quiere una taza de té? –le preguntó.

-Sabes cuánto amo tu té pero ahora deseo algo que se te da mejor. –respondió retirándole la túnica suavemente- Quiero escucharte gemir.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Esa sería la primera de muchas noches en las que el señor oscuro le visitara y a su vez no sería la última en la que le ofrecería una taza de té. Mas ahora habían pasado dieciséis años de separación y diez en los que sus encuentros ya no ocurrieron. Por un segundo había olvidado que se encontraba en un campo de batalla, que estaba en medio del combate final y que alguien debía morir ese día.

Severus recibió la maldición imperdonable de la varita de quien fuera como su padre dejando ver como su cuerpo se desvanecía al igual que lo hizo el del joven Draco al recibir la maldición asesina en su propio pecho siendo así recibidor de la misma suerte que su padrino. ¡No! No ellos. No Severus que había sido como un hermano cuidándole como tal desde que Tom se marchara. No al joven Draco que le apoyó tal como lo hiciera su padrino al descubrir la posición que tenía ante el Lord. Siempre discretos, disimulando la verdad para que nadie sospechara. ¡No ellos!

Otro estallido en el campo de batalla lo sacó de sus pensamientos llenos de dolor para ver a Harry en pleno duelo, el duelo final. Un campo de magia se formaba alrededor de ambos hombres, magia muy potente y hechizos lanzados a diestra y siniestra hasta que el final llegó.

-¡Avada kedavra! –dijeron ambos a la vez.

Una potente luz salió de sus varitas a la par pero Harry fue más rápido y el rayo mortal impactó en su enemigo. Todo había terminado, la vida de quien más amaba junto a la suya. El cuerpo del Lord desapareció con rapidez; si no hubiera visto la maldición imperdonable impactar en su pecho juraría que desapareció. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos más que nunca y fue entonces cuando percibió que un hechizo se dirigía a él, la guerra no había terminado pero los segundos ya parecían horas.

Una brazos rodearon su cintura a la par que un hechizo era pronunciado a su oído sin embargo la imperdonable impactó. Quería creer que esos brazos, esa voz y ese aroma pertenecían al hombre que tanto había amado.

-Gracias amor mía. Tom te amo tanto. –alcanzó a decir en un susurro mientras sin sentir dolor alguno su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse; la muerta no era tan horrible como siempre había pensado.

-Yo también te amo Remus. Nos veremos en el otro lado. –susurró de nuevo aquella voz.

Eso había pasado, estaba muerto y se encontraba en el cielo; un cielo muy extraño que parecía un inmenso jardín como aquel que tenía en la casa que compartía con su amado. Definitivamente estaba muerto.

-Veo que lograste pasar. –dijo una voz que le parecía imposible que pudiera volver a escuchar.

Al darse la vuelta vio algo que no podía ser verdad. Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba el profesor de túnicas negras como sus ojos. A su lado un muchacho sonriente de preciosos ojos grises siendo abrazado por otro hombre de pelo rubio platino casi de la misma edad que Severus.

-Lupin, ¿se puede saber cómo es que has llegado a este lugar? –preguntaba el rubio mayor completamente extrañado a punto de saltarle encima.

-¡Lucius! –dijeron los otros dos a la vez reprendiéndole- No ofendas al Amo.

Ambos magos sacaron sus varitas para vestir al recién llegado con aquellas túnicas que tanto había extrañado durante demasiado tiempo, aún así la expresión de Malfoy padre valía haber hecho esa excepción. Sin embargo, él sabía que no se podía hacer magia una vez muertos.

-Y que yo sepa no se puede.

No lo podía creer; frente a él se encontraba aquel hombre de mediana edad con unos deliciosos ojos violetas y un pelo negro increíblemente sensual que si bien estaba oficialmente muerto no le importaba. Al fin podría estar con la persona que amaba.

-Jajaja Remus, no estás muerto.

Fue entonces cuando tras esas palabras miró a su alrededor. Se parecía mucho a la casa que compartían, eso sí, y además se encontraba solo rodeado de mortífagos arrodillados sin ningún auror a la vista. De repente recordó que no llevaba su antifaz y que todos le estarían viendo aunque no fuera posible pues tenían la cabeza agachada.

-No te preocupes, ya no importa que miren tu rostro. No estás muerto ni ninguno de nosotros. –dijo tomándole del brazo para darle un profundo beso. –Lo logré Rem. Encontré un hechizo que contrarrestara el Avada.

-¡¿Cómo? –cuestionó sin llegar a creérselo.

-Es un hechizo que en lugar de matarnos simplemente nos lleva a un lugar neutro donde el tiempo y el espacio no existen, donde no hay seres vivos ni muertos. Estás como en un espacio suspendido y nadie nos encontrará. Sólo se puede llegar si tienes el hechizo sobre tu cuerpo y te impacta un Avada. –explicó con calma sonriendo al final- Se puede salir de aquí y volverías a la vida con tu cuerpo pero para nosotros que ya no tenemos una vida allí… consideré traer a mis mortífagos aquí, a los seres que ya no tenemos una segunda oportunidad y vivir así en nuestro paraíso pro toda la eternidad.

-¿Entonces la guerra?

-Ya estaba muy cansado amor, y no quería seguir con esto. Aún así la profecía era inquebrantable así como la promesa a mis súbditos de llevarlos a una nueva vida donde les gobernaría con la justicia que ellos se merecían; y lo logré. –sonrió antes de ponerse algo serio- Ahora quisiera pedirte algo, ahora que tenemos toda la eternidad.

Aquello era increíblemente maravilloso, en el mundo normal estaría celebrando la muerte del señor tenebroso mientras que ahí se celebraba un nuevo gobierno donde se les daba a todos una segunda oportunidad.

-Remus J. Lupin, ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposo y convertirte en el consorte de este nuevo reino? –preguntó inclinándose a sus pies mientras le ofrecía un hermoso anillo.

-Sí, acepto. –respondió a la vez que sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas. ¡Al fin sería su esposo!


End file.
